


Surprises at Home

by WESTALL3N



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WESTALL3N/pseuds/WESTALL3N
Summary: Barry is lost in thought at work about how much he loves Iris and how he wants to prove to her that she deserves to be loved wholly. He decides to surprise her when they're home from work...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever - so please go easy on me! I would love to hear any constructive criticism or advice! Also any other thoughts! Thanks for reading :) Not recommended for under 18

To say that Barry was buried in work was an understatement. Singh had a pile of paperwork for Barry to complete, and even with super speed, it would take him an entire day to finish - if not longer. He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket and takes it out to see he has a text from Iris.  
  
_We still on for lunch?_  
  
Shit. He checks the clock to see its 12:25 and he should be at the restaurant in five minutes. The two of them usually pick to eat at this little Italian place since it's walking distance from Central City Picture News and Barry can get anywhere he needs to in a matter of seconds. He usually lets her know whether or not he's able to catch lunch, so he's not surprised to see her text. He didn't know how three hours had already passed, since time usually moved slower to him.  
  
_Sorry babe, I don't think I can make it. I have a TON of work to do at the lab and I don't even think my speed can save me._  
  
_I understand baby. I'll see you at home. XO_  
  
Before he could help it, he reads the "XO" at the end of her message a few times as a dopey grin crosses his face. He knew she must be disappointed that he couldn't make it to lunch, but nevertheless included a sweet tag at the end of her message. They had been dating for nearly a year now and he had loved her since forever, but he still can't help but thank his lucky stars that he ended up with Iris. She was everything he could have ever dreamed of, and more. He had watched her from afar for years and now that they were together - engaged at that too - he had no idea how much better being with her was than what his wild fantasies could dream up. He had a rough stage of puberty, living just one room away from the girl he loved. While he was full of sexual frustration and he tried to relieve some of that by thinking of her, it never amounted to the real thing.  
  
He can't help but think to just this morning where she had surprised him in the shower. No matter how many times he had seen her naked, it was a complete shock every time. She was absolutely beautiful and it was incredible to him just how compatible they were. The only woman he had ever wanted to be with wanted him back, loved him, and was going to spend the rest of her life with him. He had no idea how he had gotten so lucky and despite being out of her league, he tries to make it up to her. Being a speedster has its advantages that Iris is quite fond of and it makes him happy to be able to please her in ways that no other man ever could. All he has to do was vibrate his hand, and she-  
  
"Allen!"  
  
Barry startles out of his thoughts, knocking his paperwork off of his desk. _'Shit'_ , he thinks to himself. He notices the uncomfortable tightness in his pants, due to his wandering thoughts and decides to stay seated instead of pick up his scattered papers.  
  
"Yes?" he says to Singh, who looks annoyed in the doorway of his lab.  
  
"I called you like three times, you'd better not be dozing off like that while completing these reports."  
  
"No, sir. I was just thinking about what could have caused the victim to-"  
  
"Never mind that, I need to speak to Julian, do you know where he is?"  
  
"I believe he's still at the scene from this morning. He said he had some canvassing he needed to try and do since one of his tests came up useless."  
  
"Ok, thanks. That paperwork isn't going to finish itself sitting on the floor, Allen."  
  
By then he wouldn't be embarrassing himself, so he stands and bends over to collect his papers. By the time he's back in his chair, Singh is nowhere in sight. It's probably best that his thoughts were interrupted, he could get lost daydreaming about Iris for hours and wouldn't realize it. He then decides that he has to push all thoughts of her from his mind if he's ever going to get to see her tonight. Before he's done imagining her, he thinks that he should surprise her tonight. She's always dropping by the lab with his favorite snacks or a cup of coffee from Jitters. He rarely gets time to visit her at CCPN and knows that her job is very demanding and a coffee or brownie would make her day. Since he can't manage it today, he decides that he'll make it up to her in other ways.

...

As Barry is taking the elevator up to their loft, he begins to get nervous. He and Iris had slept together plenty of times and shouldn't be scared, but he was about to change things up. He wasn't about to try new positions or anything on her - although he's not opposed to the idea - but he knew she liked it when he was confident. Since Barry was still in disbelief that she was into him, he was always asking for permission from her, verbally or not. He never wanted to make her uncomfortable or made advances on her if she wasn't in the mood. Whenever he had a successful day at the lab or taking down a meta-human, he was a little more confident in bed. But on an average day, he would hesitate with her for a split second, making sure she still wanted him and was okay with living out things he used to only be able to dream of. She would always reassure him afterwards, telling him that she was a consenting adult who would never and has never _not_ wanted him, but there was always some doubt in his mind, due to how perfect she was and his fear of losing her or pushing her away. So tonight, despite his nerves, he decided he wanted to surprise her and throw out all hesitation. He of course would stop if she had told him to, but he's praying that she will hold up her streak of never rejecting him. He unlocks their front door with a deep breath and opens the door to the scent of Iris cooking some Italian food - probably making up for their missed lunch date.  
  
"Hey baby, I'm just starting on dinner. How was your-"  
  
Before she can finish her sentence, he has shut the door and closed the space between the two of them and has her wrapped up in his arms with his lips moving against hers. With his quick senses, he turns the stovetop off and removes the pot from its spot. Whatever is cooking can wait, but it shouldn't catch fire while he's with her.  
She automatically wraps her arms around his neck, on instinct, but he can feel the confusion in her lips. He lifts her in his arms and walks her over to their dining room table, setting her down gently while deepening their kiss. He stays occupied at her mouth for a few more moments before moving down her neck. Luckily for Barry, she's in a cutoff STAR Labs shirt, where it's hanging on one of her shoulders and exposes her midriff. She's also wearing some yoga shorts and he's grateful she's not wearing anything he could ruin if he gets it off too quickly.  
As he makes his way down her neck to her shoulder, she tries to clear her head to figure out just what he's up to.  
  
"Bear? What's going on?"  
  
No answer.  
  
Instead, he just gently pushes her shoulders down until she's laying back against their table. She does so, with a quizzical look on her face but with a hint of a smile on her lips. He kisses his way down her stomach and gently bites her along the waistband of her shorts. She gasps at the contact, his teeth making small marks on her abdomen. Suddenly, he's peeling her out of those shorts, discarding them over his shoulder. She's trying to see his face and make eye contact with him, but he doesn't look up. He's got a determined look on his face, his eyebrows pulling together to form a "V" on his forehead.  
  
"Barry?" she gasps, not used to his straightforwardness.  
  
He finally looks up to meet her eyes and she can see the lust plastered on his face. He's working really hard to make sure his nerves don't break through, as she can usually read him like a book.  
Instead of questioning him further, she just leans back on her elbows to watch him finish whatever he's set out to do.  
He looks back to the beauty in front of him with dilated eyes, her folds wet and waiting for him. He's amazed to know that he's the one who is able to melt her in his hands and he's determined to make her scream his name. He kisses and bites her inner thighs before arriving at her sex. He sets his hands on her thighs, holding her in place as he lightly blows, causing her to squirm beneath him. He then relives her need for touch, licking her wet pussy.  
  
"Barry, oh my god," she moans, grabbing a full fist of his hair in her hand.  
  
He continues his work on her with his mouth, paying special attention to her clit. He begins to vibrate his tongue which he knows unravels her, and she moans again loudly. That sound alone is enough to send Barry over the edge, but this is about her and not him, so he ignores the growing discomfort of the tight space in his jeans as he pushes two of his fingers into her. He's sucking on her clit with his vibrating tongue as he pumps his fingers in and out of her.  
  
"Oh my. Shit - Barry - don't stop... please" she breathes as she tightens her grip on his scalp.  
  
Impatient to bring his name to her lips again, he begins to vibrate the fingers moving in and out of her, causing the muscles on her stomach to flex. He knows she's close so he quickens his pace and moves his free hand up to her breast beneath her shirt, giving her nipple a light flick. With that move, he sends her over the edge.  
  
"Barry! Shit! Barry... oh my... fuck!" She's not normally this loud he notes as he licks up everything from her orgasm, smiling to himself.  
  
He normally lets her rest a bit before going again since he has enough stamina to last days, but he's not done hearing her scream his name, so he speeds them off to their bedroom.  
  
"Bear?" Iris says confusedly, unsure of how she got there in her post-orgasm bliss. He has stripped all of their clothes off in the process of moving things into the bedroom.  
  
Before he can lose the persona he's built and answer her, he has her face in his hands and his mouth is on hers. It's a clash of teeth and mouths but he's quick to deepen the kiss and have her ready to go again. He picks her up and sets her back on the bed, gently laying her down. He crawls up on top of her without breaking their kiss. He moves to her ear and nibbles on the lobe before moving down to her neck once again. Iris has gotten on to Barry before for leaving hickeys visible on her neck when she has work the next day, but since it's Friday, he decides she can't be too mad. He sucks and pulls at the skin there, leaving small marks before moving down to her chest. Her breasts are so beautiful and deserved to be paid attention to. He has one nipple pinched between his fingers while his tongue was teasing the other one.  
  
"Fuck" Iris manages to get out between clenched teeth. Her hands have made their way into his hair again, holding him in place.  
  
While the idea of making her come by this alone is enticing, he decides he can't stand another second of not being inside of her and moves his kisses towards her waiting folds. He bites and kisses down her stomach until he's back at her pussy. He strokes a couple fingers over her sex and she can't help but twitch under his ministrations, still sensitive from her last orgasm. He kisses her clit one last time before sitting up to tease her entrance with the tip of his length. He bites down on his lip to try and hold himself back, mesmerized by the sight before him. Iris has a light layer of sweat covering her, her chest rising and falling quickly in her arousal. She's looking at him expectantly, waiting to be filled and get another release. He holds his eye contact with her, two pairs of lust-filled eyes - one green and one brown - as he slowly enters her. Her eyes roll back into her head and he has to clench his shut and focus on the task at hand: not coming before her.  
  
He starts off with a slow pace as he settles above her, careful not to crush her small frame. He darts his tongue into her mouth, knowing she will taste herself on his lips. This thought turns him on further, prompting him to quicken his pace. He meets the bend of her leg in the crook of his elbow, giving him more access to her in hopes of hitting her G-spot. He must have been successful in this maneuver because she makes a guttural sound into their kiss, moaning her approval. _'God she's so fucking hot'_ he thinks to himself as he sits back up to look at her.  
She has her eyes closed and her jaw is slacked as he moves himself in and out of her. She's normally an active participant in bed, meeting him thrust for thrust, but he's glad she's playing along with his game, wanting to please her without her having to lift a finger.  
He slowly pulls out of her and teases her folds with his dick, causing her eyes to snap open.  
  
"Babeeee... pleaseee...." she begs him, her lower lip sticking out. He can't help but press his lips on either side of it, biting down lightly on her pout. All in one movement, he pushes himself back into her and has his thumb vibrating against her clit.  
  
"Shit... Barry. God that feels amazing. Don't... stop.. babe.. don't-"  
  
She's cut off by his mouth back on hers, making her unable to finish her sentence. He can feel her stomach tense below his so he knows she's close.  
  
"Bear, faster. I'm almost there" she says breathlessly.  
  
At her wish, he quickens his pace and vibrates his thumb as quickly as possible. He pulls back to watch her fall apart at his hands, an "O" forming on her lips as he feels herself tighten around his length as he continues to pump into her during her orgasm. Unable to last any longer at the sight before him, he comes quickly after her as he thrusts into her a few more times, filling her warmth with his own.  
He collapses on her, giving way at his own exhaustion. He can feel her chest rise and fall more slowly, knowing she's still recovering from her high. He finally pulls out of her and lays at her side, pulling her to himself.  
  
"God Barry Allen, what has gotten into you?" she says while out of breath.  
  
He's decided they're both content enough and can finally answer her. "I just wanted to surprise you. You're always bringing me treats at work and I can never return the favor, and once our date got cancelled, I figured I would try and make things up to you." He says with a grin on his face, proud that he was the one who had made her lose her breath. "I love you, Iris. You're so beautiful."  
  
"I love you too, Barry. And you've more than satisfied me. Feel free to do that whenever you want" she says as she pecks him on the lips. "I was worried you weren't saying anything, but it turned out to be really hot, just taking charge like that".  
  
Always pleased to have his ego boosted, he recovered quickly and was aroused at her words of how she thought he was hot.  
  
"Oh, you mean like this?" he says, rolling her on top of him and entering her once again that evening. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Iris and Barry are unable to make their lunch plans, she decides to try and surprise him with a meal cooked from scratch. Little does she know, he's got other things planned for their evening...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the same story from Iris's point of view. Still getting the hang of this and this chapter is purely for practice, so let me know what you think!

Iris sat at her desk, trying to finish her report of a carjacking that had happened earlier this morning. Luckily for her, she had an in at the Central City Police Department since both her dad and her fiancé worked there. Most reporters were pushed to the edges of a crime scene, but sleeping with one of the departments best CSIs had its advantages. She was able to get some close up looks at the scene of the crime as well as get Barry’s notes on what had happened at the scene earlier that morning. Julian wasn’t entirely fond of letting her have access that others didn’t, talking about how there must be “guidelines to follow”, but there was no stopping Iris in her quest to be the best reporter she could be. 

As she’s typing her report, she checks her phone for the fourth time in the last hour. Every Friday, her and Barry would try and meet up for lunch to celebrate the start to their weekends a bit early. Her stomach growled then, reminding her that she would need to eat soon. She decides to send Barry a quick text; maybe he’s up to his ears in crime scene work. 

_We still on for lunch?_

She hoped he was next to his phone. The Italian bistro they usually ended up at was only a five minute walk and she knew he would be able to make it in a matter of seconds. Maybe she could leave now and get their order in, since it was usually pretty crowded on Fridays. She knows their orders by heart, so she begins to gather her purse and save her draft on her computer, knowing it will be waiting for her to finish once she gets back. She feels her phone vibrate in her purse with a tone that indicated Barry has texted her. She ignores the flutter in her stomach, knowing he’s the one she has a message from. She knows it’s silly that she still gets butterflies that a teenage girl would get receiving a text from her crush, but she can’t help it. 

_Sorry babe, I don't think I can make it. I have a TON of work to do at the lab and I don't even think my speed can save me._

She feels her face fall as she reads over his words. She’s sad she won’t be able to see him until he gets home and is worried it may be longer than usual if Singh has dumped all of the work on Barry. She doesn’t want to make him feel guilty and knows he can’t help it, so she pushes her disappointment aside and tries to sound as cheery as possible. 

_I understand baby. I'll see you at home. XO_

She figures Barry won’t be able to read through her message if she tags on a hug and kiss at the end of her message. Since she was already ready to leave and had her things packed up, she decides to go out to lunch anyway. She walks by Linda’s desk and notices her rolling her eyes to whoever she has on the phone with her. 

“Yeah yeah, okay. We’ll we can talk about this later, I gotta go”, she says as she hangs up the phone before turning her full attention to Iris. “What’s up with you? You look like you just watched a video of an animal shelter showing you sad animal pictures so that you would donate to them.” 

“I’m okay Linda,” she says and it’s her turn to roll her eyes. “Barry just can’t make our lunch date. I came over to see if you wanted to go with me instead?”

“Well as you know, I love to be everyone’s second choice, so why the hell not? I could use a burger or something anyway.”

“Linda, you know I don’t mean it like that, I love getting to go out with you and have some girl time.”

“I know Iris, I just like to bust your chops a bit and remind you that I’m jealous that you’ve found ‘the one’” she says in a smile as she grabs her purse and jacket off of the back of her chair. She links her arm around Iris’s as they walk out of CCPN and head towards one of their favorite burger and bar joints.

Despite having her original lunch plans changed, Iris enjoyed getting to unwind a bit with one of her closest friends. It helped her out of her writer’s block she was experiencing before their break. As she finishes the final touches on her article, she checks the clock again: 5:03. Perfect timing. She sends her final draft to Mason to go over, knowing that he would post it once he was done reading over it. 

Iris heads to her car and drives her familiar route home. Ever since her and Barry moved in together, the time on her route to and from work decreased significantly, but she did work downtown where most people migrated on the weekends. While she was stuck in traffic, she began to think about how she could help Barry have a relaxing evening after a hectic work day. She decides to rent them a movie from the local grocery store and pick up a couple of things to make some homemade spaghetti since they missed out on their Italian lunch date. She knows he likes the sauce made from scratch, not the canned stuff, so she loaded her cart with all of the ingredients that Grandma Esther’s recipe called for. Once she checked out, she scanned the movie rental machine for something that would interest Barry. Normally they would take turns picking out movies since some of the ones Barry chose weren’t exactly Iris’s taste, but she wanted to make sure he had a nice evening. After she picked something that had a movie cover in outer space, she headed back towards home and luckily traffic had died down a bit.

She was excited to surprise Barry with her family’s recipe for marinara sauce. They hadn’t had a lot of time lately to cook extravagant meals since their schedules were full of super-powered humans trying to destroy the city they lived in. Cooking for two wasn’t always easy either, so she was glad to know she could bring him leftovers at the station and have a lunch in the lab if necessary.

She hears his keys jiggle in the door and the lock open, and without looking up from stirring her sauce, says “Hey baby, I’m just starting on dinner. How was your-“

Before she has a chance to finish her sentence, Barry has his mouth on hers, enveloping her in a deep kiss. Her arms automatically reach up around his neck like they always do, but her lips are still trying to catch up to his quick speed. She expected him to be exhausted from a long day of straining his eyes and his mind and was fully prepared to baby him for the rest of the evening, so this was definitely out of character for him.

Next thing she knows, she’s seated on their dining room table a few yards away. Her brain is still trying to play catch up, but Barry is already moving his mouth towards her neck. If she had known he was going to do this, she would’ve put on some sexier clothes or some lingerie, but she just threw on one of her cutoff STAR Labs shirts – taking some fashion advice for her shirt from Jesse – and some yoga shorts, since she knew they would be relaxing for the evening. Since her mouth is free, she decides to try and see what on earth has gotten into her determined fiancé. 

“Bear? What’s going on?” She asks, but doesn’t recognize her voice as it gets caught in her throat. 

She waits a couple of moments before she realizes he’s not going to give her an answer. Instead, he just pushes her back to rest on the table top, with her legs hanging off of the edge. She can’t help the small grin that crosses her face, even though she still can’t quite figure out what has gotten into him. He takes his time moving from her neck down to her stomach, leaving stings of electricity every place his mouth meets her warm skin. Suddenly he bites her gently where the elastic of her waistband meets her waist, causing her to squirm underneath him. She’s suddenly covered in goosebumps and feels a heat building between her legs. The butterflies she felt earlier when she was texting Barry are back, but with a stronger force. 

He is now peeling her out of her shorts and panties and throws them over his shoulder haphazardly as if the clothing is nothing but an obstruction to the goal he is trying to reach. Surprised by his direct manner, she tries to look him in the eyes and get another chance to ask him what on earth he’s up to, but the look of determination on his face lets her know she’s probably not going to get any answers from him. She decides to try anyway. 

“Barry?” her voice is still caught in her throat, the warmth between her legs spreading all over her body. 

Something must finally cause him to give her a response and he meets her eyes. She’s stopped dead in her tracks by the look in his eyes and instead of asking him what’s going on, she decides she’d rather him continue what he’s trying to do then stop him. The pure lust in his eyes is enough to get her heart pounding, her anticipation growing as wetness pools in her folds. Instead, she sits back on her elbows, entranced with watching him work. While he may have been in a rush to get her naked, he’s now taking his sweet time, carefully biting his way towards her sex.

His strong hands are suddenly pinning her legs down and apart and she feels a cold rush of air hit her in her most sensitive spot. Her body flexes involuntarily, unable to handle the cold air on her wet warmth. The cold is suddenly relieved by the feeling of his warm tongue moving its way up her entire length. 

“Barry, oh my god” she breathes as she grabs his hair, needing something to squeeze as the sensation is almost too much to handle. 

Her grip on his scalp moves him straight to her clit where he begins to vibrate his tongue, knowing it’s her weakness. She hears a load moan that she only then recognizes as her own, as Barry is able to make her become an entirely new woman at the work of his vibrating features. He takes that moan as an invitation to insert his long fingers inside of her, moving them in and out of her at a leisurely pace. 

"Oh my… Shit - Barry - don't stop... please" 

She has no idea if she’s died and gone to heaven but at this point she doesn’t care. She prays for release, hoping that he’ll quicken his pace with his fingers and not tease her any longer. She tightens her grip on his head, and as if he has mind reading capabilities as well as super speed, begins to accelerate the speed at which he’s pumping in and out of her. The butterflies in her stomach are a force to be reckoned with as she realizes she’s extremely close to coming. He helps her reach her release faster by trailing a hand up her torso to reach her breast where his long fingers gently flick her nipple as his vibrating mouth clamps down a little harder over her clit, sending her over the edge. 

"Barry! Shit! Barry... oh my... fuck!" she can’t help but scream her release as he continues to lap his way up and down her folds as she drips from her excited pussy. She’s ready to catch her breath and thank the heavens for Barry getting struck by lightning but opens her eyes to a different place than the dining room table. She realizes she is now vertical and the smell of Italian herbs is no longer tickling her nose. She opens her eyes to their bedroom, where Barry is moving towards her once more, deprived of all clothing. 

“Bear?” she asks, ready to know what exactly is going on.

He seems to want to answer her with his lips, which make their way on her mouth in a messy clash. He recovers from his crushing strength on her mouth by darting his tongue into hers to force her to taste her own juices. He carefully lies her down on the bed, covering every inch of her skin with his, careful not to crush her underneath his weight. He stays preoccupied with her mouth a little while longer before moving back to her neck, where he must be able to feel her quickened pulse beneath his lips. He sucks and bites around her neck and collarbone and she decides not to protest because it feels too damn good. 

She had no idea what he did or what he ate today but this Barry Allen was something she was beginning to hope came out a little more often. Barry usually hesitated with her and she could never figure out why. She always tried to encourage him and praise him when he did something that excited her in bed and she had never even been close to faking an orgasm with him. Even before perfecting his vibrating body parts, Iris was completely pleased with their love making. She had always wondered if maybe his speed forced him have to hold back in fear of hurting her, or if he still wasn’t over the fact that she wanted him too. She had hoped that the hundreds of times she was dripping wet with anticipation of them making love would prove to him that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her, but Barry had never been so fervent in his mission to please her in the past. 

She’s snapped out of her thought process to him moving his mouth to suck on her raised nipples, taking one into his mouth and swirling his tongue around her. Her other nipple is teased and pinched between his fingers. 

“Fuck” she spits out between clenched teeth. She’s devoured by the sensation once more and moves her fingers into his hair to hold him in place.

The roll of his tongue feels so good and as sensitive as she is from her orgasm, she feels like she could come right then and there. Wanting to last longer, she tries to distract herself but can’t think coherently enough to prolong her next orgasm. He must know she’s getting close once more and decides to end the teasing and enter her. Before he manages to do this, he’s biting his way down to her expectant pussy, pressing a few fingers into her throbbing center, which causes her to spasm, still sensitive from her last high. He kisses her mound gently before looking intently into her eyes. He’s concentrating very hard, and Iris recognizes that face. She knows he must be dying to find release, but due to his increased stamina and quick ability to come and recover, he’s trying really hard to wait for her. She’s touched by his effort to please her first, always making her needs his first priority. Before she can get too choked up, he is pressing his hard tip into her, entering her at an agonizingly slow pace. Her eyes roll back into her head as her body is finally made whole with his member inside of her.

They both pause for a quick moment, always taken aback by the feeling of filling one another. He slowly pulls out of her, stopping before his tip surfaces and is re-entering her, moving at a slow pace. She was still worn out by her first mind blowing orgasm and is drained to meet his slow pumps with her own hips to speed him up. She gets the feeling that this is the way he wants it though, so she lets him continue his control over her body. 

He returns his mouth to her lips as he slowly works beneath them, where she can still taste herself on his mouth. She’s always been pretty turned on by this, though she somehow doesn’t feel like admitting it. But her body gives her away as she feels a new pool of wetness coat his dick inside of her, causing his movements to quicken. He must notice the change in friction and takes advantage of it, bending one of her legs in his arm to enter her more deeply. She can’t hold back the moan that leaves her throat as her mouth hangs open in complete pleasure. The only sounds she hears are their labored breaths intermingling and the clash of their bodies connecting over and over again bouncing off of their bedroom walls. 

Just when she thinks he’s going to end his slow torture, he pulls out of her completely and teases her clit with his hardened tip. Throwing Iris off completely, her eyes snap open to meet his and question why he’s torturing her. 

"Babeeee... pleaseee...." she begs, knowing he can’t resist her if she asks him directly for release. Quick to answer her wishes, he pumps his full length into her at superhuman speed and adds a vibrating thumb to her opening for good measure. 

"Shit... Barry. God that feels amazing. Don't... stop.. babe.. don't-" she can’t even articulate a coherent sentence and is thankful she doesn’t have to, as his tongue has made its way back into her mouth. At this pace she knows she won’t last any longer and is desperate to release the tightness she feels in her lower body. 

"Bear, faster. I'm almost there" she breathes quietly in hopes that he can hear her plea. 

He definitely heard her and is moving so quickly in and out of her that his frame begins to blur in and out of sight. The sensation is too much as she finally lets go, her walls clenching around his dick as he continues to fuck her through her orgasm. Her juices coat his member yet again, creating a friction that leaves her satisfied and unable to feel her legs. She knows he has finally let go as well, her insides growing more warm as he comes within her. His body is clear once again as he collapses on top of her and she’s thankful for his weight, enclosing her in more warmth, allowing her high to last longer.

She can’t help but quiver as he slowly pulls himself out of her, still sensitive and yet leaving her with a longing when he’s left her body. He then pulls her into a deep embrace, closing any distance between the two of them. She can feel the flutter of his heart against her shoulder and his chest rise and fall as he attempts to catch his breath.

"God Barry Allen, what has gotten into you?" she didn’t mind his silence earlier but hopes he will at least elicit some sort of explanation for the mind-blowing sex. 

"I just wanted to surprise you. You're always bringing me treats at work and I can never return the favor, and once our date got cancelled, I figured I would try and make things up to you." He says with a grin on his face and she tries to hold back the stinging feeling in her nose and eyes, touched at his loving kindness. 

"I love you, Iris. You're so beautiful." He says with a soft smile that pulls at her heart.

"I love you too, Barry” she says as she pecks him on the lips. 

“And you've more than satisfied me. Feel free to do that whenever you want" she says with a dopey grin on her face, still consumed by the loss of feeling in her legs. 

"I was worried you weren't saying anything, but it turned out to be really hot, just taking charge like that". Now that she can think more clearly, she knows for a fact that he has never took charge like this before and secretly hopes that he will continue to throw out all hesitations in the future. 

“Oh, you mean like this?” he smirks. Her future comes sooner than expected, because she is straddling his waist as he slowly sets her down around his length. All thoughts of their Italian dinner can wait until he gets this out of his system, although Iris is secretly wishing he never will.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris decides she wants to make Barry feel as wonderful and special as he's made her feel and is willing to try new things in order to wow her fiancé in ways he would never expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok y'all. I got super carried away on writing this one, adding way more plot than necessary, but Barry and Iris deserve more plot because they're hopeless romantics. Bear with me on it, but I hope you guys like this last installment. This is also a universe where Barry and Linda have never dated and Wally doesn't have powers yet, so keep that in mind. Please let me know what you think in the comments and I want to thank you in advance for reading!!

It was an early Saturday morning as Iris awoke to the sound of the clash of some dishes coming from downstairs. She startled awake, her eyes shooting open and instinctively reaching out for Barry, only to find he wasn’t in bed next to her. His spot on the bed was cold indicating he had been up for a while, which was a relief to Iris. She came to the conclusion that Barry was the source of the noises downstairs and laughed quietly to herself about what he could have broken. She was normally the one to make their meals, and although Barry always offered to help and wanted to make the process easier for her, she genuinely enjoyed cooking for the two of them, having had years of practice for cooking for the three of them at Joe’s house. Reluctant to leave their warm and comfortable bed, Iris decides to go survey the damage. She slips on one of Barry’s t-shirts and goes downstairs. 

By the time she’s in their kitchen, Barry has already cleaned up whatever mess he’s made, but is surprised to see Iris. 

“Sorry I woke you, babe,” he says as he flashes over to her to give her a kiss on her forehead. He can’t help but appreciate how his shirt on her body makes her legs seem endless. He also guesses that it’s the only article of clothing she has on, but can’t let his thoughts get carried away. “Julian called me a little while ago saying they needed back up at a crime scene, but that it would take him a while to get there, so I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed since I had to leave on our day off.”

“It’s okay. I always appreciate some breakfast in bed, especially if I don’t have to make it” she says as she stands on her tiptoes to peck his lips. He’s already dressed but she can tell he did so in a hurry because the buttons on his shirt are off by one, making it look diagonal at the collar of his shirt. His hair is also not in its usual gelled-up style, but she’s definitely not going to correct him on that: it looks really good. It’s messy and parted on the opposite side of his head, giving away what he had been doing not just a few hours ago. So she begins to unbutton his top, only to have his hands stop to remove hers.

“You have no idea how much I would love to do this right now, but I really need to leave” he says with regret in his voice. She really does look so wonderful in the morning glow of the sunlight pouring into their loft. He could easily quicken the process, all he would have to do is vibrate and she would come apart in his hands, but she deserved to have time taken on her and didn’t want to rush their love making just because he had to work.

“I would also love to attack you at this ungodly early hour of the morning, but I’m just trying to fix your shirt, honey. You must have been buttoning it too fast” she says with a teasing smile, returning her hands to the task of making him look presentable. 

“Oh,” he says as he looks down to catch his mistake.

“I appreciate you making me breakfast, but make sure you have enough time to do what you need to do Bear. I hate to ask, but what broke?”

“Uh… just one of the dinner plates. As I was getting it from the cabinet, I was trying to flip the bacon and some of the grease splashed on me, so I dropped it. I guess I was moving a little quick,” he says with a sheepish smile.

“Well of course you’re forgiven, just don’t stretch yourself too thin,” she murmurs as she continues to unbutton his shirt. She takes her time, trying to silently convince him to blow off work, wanting him to enjoy breakfast with her in bed and maybe some other activities. She knows her lazy movements and brushes against his chest are not going unnoticed by him as his breath has quickened in shallow pants. Before she buttons him back up, she runs the tips of her fingers along his abdomen, tracing his muscles and looking into his eyes. She can see him mentally weighing his options, flicking his eyes back and forth between hers, before squeezing them shut. He finishes her job for her and opens his eyes again slowly, eyeing her a silent apology.

“I hope you have a good day at work,” she purrs as her fingers drift to his hair to brush it out of his eyes at one last attempt to get him to stay.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can,” he chokes out, pecking her forehead before vanishing from sight. 

She giggles to herself before walking over to the pile of bacon Barry promised. Although she was sad he couldn’t enjoy a lazy morning with her in bed she was touched at his thoughtfulness, even at the expense of his lopsided shirt and their broken dishware. She thinks about how his hair looked, parted on the opposite side of his head and loosely tousled, evidence of what they had been up to the night before. Barry waking up with sex hair was a gift in itself, but getting to see it all day was something else entirely. Grateful to get to see it when he gets home, she collects the rest of her breakfast and heads upstairs to eat in bed like he would have wanted, determined to get caught up on some of her TV shows that Barry usually distracts her from.

...

As Barry runs to the crime scene, he’s thinking about anything and everything science related that he could, trying to expel the image of Iris slowly undressing him, the pure look of want dilating her eyes. He easily could have taken her right then and there, but wanted to get work done as soon as possible so that he could really spend quality time with her. 

Upon arrival, things look to be their usual with a long rope of yellow tape sectioning off areas that only officers are allowed. He steps under the tape to speak with Julian. 

“Hey, have you guys been here long?” he asks as Julian turns at the sound of his voice. He’s met with a strange stare, one of Julian’s eyebrows pulling up and his mouth tightening into a line of disapproval. Barry’s eyes immediately shift down to his shirt, making sure he didn’t mess the buttons up twice, distracted by Iris’s silent pleads. 

“I know it’s early mate, but did you even think to run a comb through your hair? You’re a mess by the looks of it” Julian says sarcastically before looking back at the papers he’s holding. Feeling his face redden in embarrassment, he tries to run his fingers through his hair and get it to lay more flat, realizing it must give himself away that he was running at super-human speed. He also notices that it’s not on the right side of his head and he immediately has flashbacks to the night before, where Iris was tugging on it as he ate her out. He feels his flush deepening, humiliated that he probably looks like he just had sex.

“Allen! Never mind your looks, I could really use your help on this case” Julian snaps, forcing him to return to the present. As Julian catches Barry up, he can’t help but be self-conscious about his appearance, not wanting anyone to jump to conclusions. He was damn proud of being able to sleep with the most beautiful woman he had even laid eyes on, but their sex life was private and he didn’t want his coworkers getting any wrong ideas about him. Especially if he were to run into Joe, that would be an entirely different kind of mortification. 

“Is Joe here by chance?” he asks Julian with one last smooth of his hair, worried for the hell he would have to pay to his future father-in-law if he was caught in this state.

“No, he got called to a different scene,” Julian says without looking up from his notes. “If you’re done playing make-up we can get this done sooner if you would just take a couple samples from the victim already,” he snaps, obviously annoyed by Barry’s lack of urgency.

“Yeah, sorry man. I’ve got it.”

They finish collecting all of the samples for the tests they need to run and head to the lab to get started, hopefully being able to get out of the office before lunch time. Barry decides to ride back to the lab with Julian and another officer to lessen suspicion on how he was arriving places without a car of his own. Their luck changed though as the new officer got a message over their radio calling them to another scene. He flips on his siren and pulls a quick turn, heading them in the other direction of the station. Barry sighs to himself, disappointed that he won’t be heading home to see his fiancée any time soon.

...

Iris is thoroughly full when her TV screen asks her if she’s ‘still watching’ her show. She decides that’s probably a good time to face her day as she gathers her dishes and heads back down stairs. As much as she would love to keep watching Netflix and wait on Barry to get back, she does have some errands to run before tonight. She invited her dad and brother over for dinner to celebrate Wally’s end of another semester at school. The house wasn’t necessarily messy, everything was in place, but it could use a good vacuuming and dusting. Barry was excellent at doing chores, his super speed to help, but he was also pretty neat. Iris was the messier of the two of them, having a harder time letting go of things and had a worse shopping habit, but Barry’s minimalistic tendencies gave them a good balance.

She hops in the shower to wash her body and shave, knowing she and Barry could continue where they had left off this morning later tonight. As she was rinsing off, she couldn’t help but think about how sexy he had looked this morning. It gave her flashbacks to last weekend when Barry’s inner sex god came out. She was glad her verbal appreciation for him had finally paid off, allowing him to see for himself that she wanted him as bad as he wanted her. She had never been so turned on by him in her life: the way he took control of her pleasure with no hesitations. Their schedules had been really intense since this past weekend, with three new meta-humans wreaking havoc on the city, taking away their free time as a couple. She hadn’t had a chance to repay him and show him how much she appreciated his boldness. A lot of girls complained about going down on their boyfriends but Iris was the opposite. She loved being able to please Barry in any way possible if it meant was able to show him how much she adored him. He was always extremely generous, putting her needs before his without even asking. She would always try to return the favor but he would stop her and get straight to having sex, wanting to come with him inside of her. She wanted that to change though, feeling a little bit guilty for not having made him come outside of sex and foreplay for a while. Not that she hasn’t tried, Barry was just easily excited and it never got to the point where she could finish him off. She decides she wants to surprise him later, but doesn’t want him to suspect it; to catch him off guard just like he did for her. Hopefully she has enough time to get everything done before he gets home, not wanting to give herself away. She finishes up her shower and hops out, making sure to use the more expensive lotion he bought for her at Christmas that was his favorite scent. Just a little touch to make sure he knows he’s appreciated. 

After making a list for her grocery trip, she gathers her purse and locks up. It’s a beautiful day, so she takes her time strolling from her car to the grocery store. She decided to go to the one near the outdoor shopping center down town near her work, wanting to make another stop while she was out. She walks into the Victoria’s Secret in hopes of finding something that will really wow Barry. She was planning on going the whole nine yards for him, in hopes of making him happy but also hoping to make him more comfortable with feeling confident around her. 

She’s never really been much of a lingerie kind of girl. Sure she had some lacey bras and panties but never the whole getup. She knows Barry would probably pass out from seeing her in any of the things she’s looking at, having something he had dreamed of as a frustrated teenager come to life. She’s pretty intimidated by the whole idea of wearing this stuff but if it means Barry is going to come out of his shell a little more, it’ll definitely be worth it.

She’s holding up some sort of lace corset when a familiar voice calls her name. 

“Iris Ann West, you slut!!!” Linda giggles at a volume louder than necessary, causing Iris to jump back and throw the lingerie away from herself.

“Linda? What are you doing here??” Iris stammers, feeling her face flush in embarrassment.

“You know I can’t pass up a 7 for $27 deal! It’s the last day they’re offering it!!! The more important question is what are _you_ doing here? Especially in _this_ section,” she says as she wiggles her eyebrows and gives Iris a playful elbow to the rib.

“I just - got lost! I’m here for… the deal, too!” she stumbles out, failing miserably at nonchalance. 

“Don’t bullshit me, Iris.” Linda rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. “Is your and Barry’s sex life already that boring? Hell, you aren’t even married yet!” 

“God Linda, keep your voice down! I’ve already run into one coworker today I don’t need anyone else hearing this conversation! And no, it’s not boring. Just the opposite.” She spits, wanting the conversation to end. She now realizes her approach to end their little chat was the wrong move, Linda’s face lighting up at this new tidbit.

“Ooooh so you’re spicing things up! I’m so proud of you!” She claps her hands together in excitement. “What’re you going for?”

“Ugh, I really do not want to be having this conversation. Our sex life is private! Don’t be a creep and try to get more info out of me, please. I’m embarrassed enough as is,” she says as she hangs her head.

“Ok ok, I’m sorry. I’m just excited that you’re finally crossing over into more familiar territory for me. We never get to talk about stuff like this without you shutting it down. Damn, maybe that lanky nerd you’re engaged to has a magic dick or something! I never thought this day would come,” she smiles and puts her hands on Iris’s shoulders to accentuate her excitement.

“Linda! You are _not_ helping. Barry’s dick is none of your concern!”

“Fine. If you won’t let me be excited for you then I guess I won’t help you find something that will knock the socks off that skinny boy toy of yours.” She says as she drops her hands to cross her arms once again. As much as Iris is annoyed and embarrassed to be getting sex tips from her friend, she trusted Linda. She was always one to over exaggerate and poke fun at things Iris was more conservative about, but deep down she knew Linda really cared for her and would never take anything that was shared between the two of them to someone else. Iris thinks ‘what the hell’ and decides that the only way she’ll get the desired outcome is if she gets a little help. She would rather a friend help her than have to awkwardly ask a store associate for help.

“Ugh, Linda don’t make this so hard on me. As long as you don’t mention Barry’s anatomy, keep your voice down, and keep it PG, I could use a little help. And it’s ‘fiancé’, not ‘boy toy’.”

“Whatever! He could be your fuckbuddy and I would still put you in something that would make you irresistible!” 

She can’t stifle her laugh then and allows herself to loosen up, knowing she’s in good hands. After a solid hour of Linda going through every set of lingerie they had and telling Iris how things worked, she thinks she’s got the hang of it. This is information she would’ve needed for her honeymoon anyway and even though she won’t admit it, she’s glad she ran into Linda.

“I feel like a mom sending their kid off to college for the first time. Leaving them on their own to discover the world and hope that I could help them on their journey,” Linda says, moving her arm out in front of her to paint some imaginary picture. 

“Oh for the love of god Linda! You’re never gonna get over this, are you?” 

“Ok, calm down Iris. I’m just kidding. I’m glad you seem happy and I guess I’m happy for you that something Barry did merited him getting to see you in this,” she says as she hands Iris the bright pink shopping bag. “I won’t tell anyone about this, I promise. Like I said, I’m just excited you’re not as prude as you used to be, that’s all,” she says with a wink as she takes Iris in for a hug. 

Instead of a quick comeback, Iris decides to drop it and let Linda feel like she’s done her a huge favor. “Thanks for the help Linda, I appreciate it. I’ll see you on Monday. Don’t expect any details from me about this either.”

“Ok ok, I think I’ve gotten all of my teasing out anyway. I’ll see you Monday. Until then, go fuck that boy senseless!” She runs away before Iris can punch her in the arm. She looks around frantically, grateful that no one heard Linda’s crude remark. 

“What have I done?” she mutters to herself before returning back to her car, not wanting to gallivant around with a giant lingerie bag. 

Once she gets all of her groceries for the chicken cordon bleu she was planning to make – per Wally’s request – she heads back home. Her radio is interrupted by a call coming over the stereo and notices it’s Barry. She answers the call, relieved to hear his voice flood her car’s speakers.

“Hey Iris. I’m so sorry I’m still not home. We got called to a second scene after our first one, so now I have double the work to do.” He sounds worn out and frustrated. She’s sad to hear his day isn’t going easy for him, but is also relieved to know her own plans won’t be ruined.

“Aw, babe I’m so sorry. Do you have any idea when you’ll get to get out of there? We have Wally’s dinner tonight.”

“There’s no way I’m going to miss out on that. I know we’ve had it planned for a while now. I’m sorry I won’t be home sooner to help. I can try and talk to your dad if he’s at the station and see what we can do to speed things up. Ha, pun not intended I guess,” he says as he chuckles at his joke.

She can’t help but roll her eyes at her loveable nerd, thankful that he can’t see her. “Bear, that was pretty lame. But I still love you. I know you can’t help it so just do whatever you can to sneak yourself and my dad out of there in time for dinner, okay?”

“Ok, I love you Iris. You’re the best,” she can hear the smile in his voice and can’t help the one that breaks out on her own face.

“I know I am, babe. Love you too.”

She unpacks all of the food but before she preheats the oven, she decides to try on her new lingerie to make sure she can get it all on without Linda instructing her from the fitting room. She takes her bag upstairs and into the master bathroom. She cuts off the tags and hides them and the shopping bag in one of the drawers that usually holds her tampons, knowing Barry won’t go looking in there. Luckily, she gets everything on the right way and goes to stand in their full length mirror. Well damn, Linda wasn’t lying when she said she knew what she was doing. Iris had to admit that she looked hot and couldn’t help but smile thinking about the shock that would cross Barry’s face once he laid eyes on her. If she was going to pull off the confidence she was planning for the evening, she knew she would have to get used to wearing her outfit. She also knew that Barry could appear out of thin air, so she decided to throw some sweatpants and one of his t-shirts on before going back downstairs to get dinner ready.

...

“You ready Bear?” Joe calls out, snapping Barry out of his daydream. 

“Yeah, let me just hand in these reports to Singh.”

“Thanks for the help Allen, I know this was your day off but I appreciate the help mate,” Julian adds with as much warmth as he can muster, given his usually cold personality.

“Yeah sure. See you Monday.”

After giving Singh his final lab reports, he looks at the clock to see it’s 6:30. It’s been 12 hours since he had woken up and had very different plans for his day. He hated leaving Iris on one of their only days off, having few of them thanks to the calls of Central City needing its scarlet speedster. Instead of speeding home, he decides to catch a ride with Joe since they’re headed to the same place anyway. Dinner was planned for 7:00, so he was thankful he wasn’t going to be late and hoped Iris had left him something he could help her with, guilty that she had a fancy meal to prepare all on her own. 

“You’re awfully quiet today, is everything okay?” Joe inquires, looking to Barry in the passenger seat with a question in his eyes.

“No, everything’s fine Joe. I just wasn’t expecting to be up so early. I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night.” _Shit. Shit shit shit_. Joe did _not_ need to know why Barry was sleep deprived, but the question comes anyway.

“Why aren’t you sleeping?”

Before Joe can piece together that his daughter is the reason why he’s not going to bed early, he comes up with the first thing that comes to mind.

“Oh you know, Cisco called late in the night about a tip off of the meta-human app that came out to be a false alarm. I rushed halfway across the city before the app updated with the poster saying ‘never mind’,” Barry says as casually as he can muster, knowing he’s always had a hard time lying to Joe.

“Damn Bear, that sucks,” Joe chuckles as relief washes over him, realizing this was his third slip up of the day. He kicks himself internally, realizing he’s got to slow down a bit before he really messes up. 

Traffic isn’t too bad and by the time Barry and Joe get to the loft, Wally is there helping Iris set the table. Normally it’s Barry’s job but after this morning, maybe it’s not his best idea to touch the plates. All of the stress he’d been feeling vanishes at the sight of his beautiful fiancée and he can’t help but walk straight to her and wrap her in his arms. He holds her for a few moments without saying anything, which Iris notices very quickly. 

“Hey Bear, you alright?” she asks, scared that he somehow developed x-ray vision as well as super speed and her secret has been given away. She also notices that his hair has been fixed and internally pouts that the hair she’s been thinking about all day has vanished. _'That can change though'_ , she muses internally. 

“I’m fine Iris,” he finally says. “It’s just been a really long day and I missed you.”

“I missed you too. Although the dishes were glad you didn’t make it in time to help set the table,” she says as she kisses his cheek and winks, continuing to toss the salad she had prepared. She had to turn away from him to hide her smile, glad that he was still completely in the dark.

“Hey Wally, congrats at another semester under your belt. That’s got to feel great,” Barry says as he turns his attention to his future brother-in-law, taking his hand in a handshake. 

Iris sets the salad on the table and goes to give her father a hug, feeling somewhat embarrassed about how he would feel if he knew what on earth she was up to. She pushes the thought from her mind immediately as she feels her cheeks redden, thankful for her complexion to help hide her rising panic. 

“Hey baby girl, thanks for doing this for your brother. I know how excited he is to be here and have us celebrate him.”

“Of course dad, I’m so happy to be with all of my favorite men tonight,” she says as she embraces her father, genuinely feeling the truth of her words. She had no other place she would like to be than with her family. 

Once they all sit down to eat and everyone’s plates are full, the conversation flows from things going on at the station to things Wally was tested on during his final exams. She gets a little lost at this part and she meets eyes with her dad, who just subtly rolls his eyes as Barry and Wally nerd it out. She smiles and winks at him, knowing they’ll just have to nod when it seems appropriate. She’s grateful that Wally has someone he can talk to about his engineering projects that will match his enthusiasm, even if it means she’s totally lost. She takes this time to take everyone’s dishes to the sink and Joe decides to help. 

While they’re loading the dishwasher and letting the brainiacs get at it, Joe asks Iris about Barry’s false meta-human encounter. 

“Bear seemed pretty tired today from that fake meta-human meet up, I hope he didn’t miss anything on his reports today,” he casually mentions as he rinses off a plate.

“What do you mean?” Iris questions, confused about Barry not mentioning something to her. She turns around to see him talking to Wally, but he looks up to her once he notices her turn around.

“You know, why Barry couldn’t sleep last night? He said he got called up to go after a meta in the night. Did you not hear him? You’ve always been the lightest sleeper,” Joe says, obviously confused. 

“Uh, Iris! I have a fork you missed!” Barry is between her and Joe in a heartbeat, which startles Joe and causes him to drop the plate. Luckily Barry is firing on all cylinders after hearing Joe ask Iris about his white lie, and catches the dish before it can shatter. 

“The hell, Bear? Why did you have to go and do that? What’s the rush?” Joe says exasperated as he clutches the counter, still startled at Barry’s sudden appearance. 

“Sorry, Joe. The dishwasher is fussy if you start it and have to open it while it’s running, so I wanted to catch it in time.”

“Whatever. I’m gonna go sit and try to calm my heart down. Don’t pull stuff like that on me Bear.”

“Sorry Joe,” Barry says with relief as he clutches the back of his neck with his arm, embarrassed at his outburst.

“Babe, what the hell is going on?” Iris turns on him then, confused at his strange behavior. 

“Sorry, I just overheard what Joe was asking you and I couldn’t have you out me. Earlier I let it slip that I was tired and he asked why. Instead of telling him that we were up all hours of the night rolling around in bed, I told him a meta got me out in the middle of the night,” he says and looks down at his feet, embarrassed at the hole he’s dug himself into.

“Bear! What did I say about being more careful!” she says as she tilts his chin up to meet her eyes, wanting the sad look on his face to leave.

He shrugs, slowly smiles, and then quietly laughs. “That could’ve been really bad, couldn’t it?” he says as he chuckles again.

“Yeah, Barry. My dad does NOT need to know about our sex life. Please go try and act normal,” she says as she pushes him back towards the table. He winks at her and sticks his tongue out before walking back towards the other men.

He doesn’t usually wink at her except for when he’s talking to her about sex, and she suddenly thinks about how she’s ruined part of her plan. She didn’t want that to be anywhere on his mind. She specifically dressed casually, changing from her sweats into a loose fitting blouse and some older jeans as if not to tempt him. Bringing up their sex life only brought it to the forefront of his mind, so now she was going to have to distract him. Since the dishes are done, she goes to join the boys and brings a board game with her, one that is all strategy driven that she knows both Barry and Wally love. 

“You really wanna do this Iris? We never have a chance at winning this,” Joe says with a testing look on his face.

“Sure dad, this night is about Wally anyway. I know he likes this game.”

“We don’t have to play Iris,” Wally defends, not wanting to force anyone into a battle of the better nerd.

“No, I insist!” she says before Barry can decide whether or not he wants to play or have their guests leave so they can go upstairs and play a game of their own. 

She’s relieved to have Barry lay out the game board and go along with it. Surely this will help him keep his mind off of anything sex related.

“So… Wally, have you watched any good documentaries on Netflix recently?” Iris tries to keep it casual. Joe gives her a weird look but Barry is too focused on the cards in his hands to pick up on her question.

“Oh yeah! I saw this one the other day about how different fuel pumps can make different engines more powerful. It was awesome. You should check it out Barry,” he adds enthusiastically. Iris can still feel Joe looking at her but keeps her eyes focused on her cards, keeping her face indifferent.

“Sounds like something I’d watch,” Barry chimes in as he sets a card down, blocking Joe’s next move. 

“We can watch it later. Besides, I made you sit through a few episodes of my shows recently,” she says as she puts a card down, not thinking through her move, but happy she seems to be achieving the nonchalance she’s going for. 

“Sounds good. Iris are you sure you want to play that?” Barry says in a rush, obviously too engrossed in the game to care about what they’re doing later. She smiles at her success. 

“I’m not going to win anyways, what’s the point of me doing anything differently?” she laughs. 

“Fair point sis,” Wally chimes in.

The rest of the game goes as predicted, Joe and Iris being eliminated and Wally and Barry facing off until Barry finally wins.

“Aw, come on man! One day I’ll beat you at this!” Wally says as he throws his remaining cards on the board, frustrated but smiling. 

“One day, man, one day,” Barry shakes his head playfully in mock disappointment. 

“Well as much fun as this was, I think my brain needs a break. Thanks for the great evening baby girl, the food was delicious,” Joe says as he wraps Iris in a parting embrace. 

“Yeah Iris, thanks for making my favorite. I’ll be back soon to kick your butt Barry,” Wally says as he takes a turn hugging his sister. 

“Well you have to know how proud of you I am. Only a few semesters left and you’ll have your degree!” 

“Yeah Wally, I know the engineering department is tough but it’s worth all the hard work,” Barry adds. 

“Thanks guys,” Wally says as he shakes Barry’s hand once more.

“Love you guys, and I’ll see you at the station on Monday Bear,” Joe adds before they’re gone. 

“That was a lot of fun, I’m glad they got to come over,” Barry smiles as he begins picking up the game pieces and putting them back into the box. 

Iris’s heart starts to pump as the weight of them being alone begins to weigh on her. Luckily Barry doesn’t seem to notice the change and is humming quietly to himself as he finishes putting the game away. As he goes to store it back in its cabinet, Iris starts to play the documentary Wally mentioned earlier. She just prays that Barry won’t see this as an invitation for ‘Netflix and chill’. Luckily the show’s opening sequence has a bunch of supercars speeding by, which draws Barry in. Ever since he had helped Wally on one of his school projects, Barry has paid more attention to types of cars, even though he could overpower one in the blink of an eye. They settle on the couch together, Barry with his arm on the back of the couch behind Iris’s head as her legs rest across his lap. She didn’t turn the lights off, which normally makes them cuddle closer. She figures now is as good a time as ever, seeing how his eyes are glued to the TV. 

“Oh babe, you forgot a piece,” Iris says as she removes her legs from his lap and gets down on the floor in front of the couch. His eyes follow her for a second then focus back on the TV. 

Iris takes one more deep breath in before lifting her head back up to look at Barry. She’s kneeled on the floor in front of him, only now she’s in between either sides of his knees. He looks down at her again, confused. 

“Did you find the other piece?” he asks, his eyebrows pulling together. 

She doesn’t answer him but instead sits up on her knees to where she can reach him. She looks meaningfully into his eyes, making sure she holds eye contact with him before resting both her hands on his hips. She slowly brings her hands down his legs to where his knees are and begins to move them back up, only this time moving in on his inner thighs. She can see when recognition strikes him, his eyes growing wide in surprise. She stops right before his groin, seeing the area in his jeans slowly grow before her eyes. She slowly lifts the hem of his shirt up to place teasing fingers inside his waistband, tickling his warm, soft skin. He squirms beneath her touch, unable to hold still. 

_Holy shit. God her fingers feel good but it tickles_ , Barry thinks to himself. Just a second ago he was learning about internal combustion and now he can’t even remember what a car is. He can’t even remember how he got to this point. He just had a regular family dinner with the Wests but now Iris has her fingers inching closer and closer to his most sensitive area. Her eyes are dark with wanting, a look he recognized the moment she got down in front of him. He had no idea where this was coming from and didn’t pick up on her sudden change in mood. 

“I- Iris? What… what’re you doing?” he stammers, wanting to see where this was going. With the documentary all but forgotten, she takes the remote and shuts the TV off before returning her fingers to his waist. She finally takes the clasp of his jeans into her hands, undoing yet another button for him that day as she slowly unzips his pants. 

“Iris –“ he chokes on his own word as she slowly traces the outline of his dick through is boxers. He moans involuntarily, a harsh noise emitting from his throat. A smile plays on her lips at this. She slowly pulls his boxers down, careful not to touch his skin just yet. He plays along, sitting up to where she can get his pants down his legs. She travels up the insides of his legs again, stopping right before his erect member. 

“Iris, please” he pants in a whisper, his eyes almost black in arousal.

She squeezes his inner thighs, causing his dick to bob, waiting to be touched. Signs of his want have escaped his slit and Iris traces a single finger around his opening, teasing his ready head. He moans again at the contact, waiting for her to do more. His hands are both fisted in the couch as she circles his tip with his own bead of arousal. She finally adds another finger, creating a circle with her thumb and index finger as she gently ghosts his length. She shifts her eyes back to his after watching her own movements and he has his eyes pinched shut. She puts more pressure on him then, willing him to look at her. 

“I want you to watch, Barry,” she breathes as his eyes meet hers. 

“Yes,” he rasps, forgetting all other words in the English language. She moves her gaze back to her hand and his eyes follow, having a hard time believing what’s actually happening. She uses her full fist now, making slow movements up and down his length, passing over his slit a few times to add more wetness as her hand travels. She uses her other hand to cup his balls, slowly massaging his most delicate area. He sucks in a big breath and tightens his grip on the couch cushions at the sensation of her warm hands holding him.

She moves up closer to his groin, placing feather light kisses down his shaft. As she moves her way back up, she looks him in the eyes and darts her tongue out. She slowly passes her tongue over his opening, tasting the beading saltiness of his desire. 

“Holy shit – Iris,” he chokes out, finally feeling her warm wet mouth on himself.

She circles his slit a few more times before moving around the tip some more, licking the head of his penis while still massaging him. She makes agonizingly slow laps with her tongue before moving to his shaft. She swirls her tongue around him a couple of times before moving her lips back to his head. She notices his eyes are screwed shut again and stops her motions. 

“Barry, you need to watch or I’m not going to continue,” she says slowly, forcing his eyes open once again.

“Iris, I’m not going to be able to last very long. Let’s go back to our room where we can finish together,” he pleads in a rush, unable to get his words out fast enough. 

At that, she takes all of him in and begins to slowly fuck him with her mouth.

“Fu- oh my god. Iris… fuck,” he stammers as his hands move to her head, in need of more contact with her. He doesn’t guide her movements, just rests them there to let her do what she wants. She pumps his member in and out of her mouth, her free hand meeting her mouth as she works her way up and down his shaft. He’s taking short ragged breaths as he watches the woman he loves take all of him in her mouth, picking up her pace. He wants to last longer, but watching her continue her work is too much for him and he can already feel himself getting close to the edge. 

“I’m – I’m getting close. Babe, I’m gonna come soon,” he manages to get out between huffs of breath. She pulls him out completely and looks back up at him, lust still clear in her eyes. She begins to lightly blow on his dick, making the wet spit cool instantly. He immediately recognizes what she’s doing, knowing he did the exact same thing to her not that long ago.

“That’s not fa –“ he’s cut off once again by her taking all of him in, the sudden warmth overwhelming his insides, rocking him to his core. His hips buck at the movement, unable to be still at the contact. She’s at a fast pace now, her tongue swirling around him as she moves up and down him and her hand meets her lips at each thrust. He can feel the heat rising low in his body and knows it’s only fair to warn Iris that he can’t hold it any longer.

“Iris, I can’t…” he’s unable to get his words out, his excitement getting the best of him and he begins to vibrate. His fingers tangle in her hair as she continues her ministrations. He lets go then, fire unfurling within him as he's coming with her mouth around him and she continues to fuck him through his orgasm. After a few more thrusts of her mouth, she slowly pulls him out of her and smiles up at him. He can’t see her clearly, unable to control himself long enough to hold still. After a few moments of living in his high, he’s finally able to stop shaking and just stares at the woman in front of him. 

“I don’t… even have words. Dear god, that was…” he trails off as he waves a hand in front of himself, looking for the right words to describe how he was feeling.

“We aren’t done yet,” she says as a wicked grin crosses her face. She stands then, pulling him up with her. She decides that since he’s already halfway naked, she’ll finish the job and finally gets to unbutton his shirt and keep it off. She repeats her earlier actions, leisurely removing each button as she teases his chest with her fingers. She’s standing flush against his body and can feel him harden again at her light touches.

“What did I do to deserve this?” he wonders aloud to himself, already excited for what else she had in store for him. She finishes removing his shirt, gently pushing it off of his shoulders. He reaches for her blouse, trying to remove it only to have his hands slapped away.

“Oh, no you don’t,” Iris purrs as she drags him to the staircase. “Go get on the bed,” she instructs him before he disappears from sight, blowing her hair in all different directions in his departure. 

She climbs the stairs slowly, taking each step with care as she rebuilds her courage. She’s never been able to tease Barry for long, always caving to his impatience but tonight she wanted not only to please him but also to make him beg for her. She takes a deep breath before entering their bedroom, where Barry is expectantly waiting for her on the edge of their bed. He’s covered himself with a throw blanket and she delicately picks it up and removes it from his lap, exposing how excited he is. She trails a single finger along the length of his thigh, stopping at his knee. He reaches out and places both hands on her hips, bringing her closer to himself.

“Bear, sweetie. You need to play along. No touching. The more you touch me, the longer this drags on,” she coos as she slowly removes his hands and places them on his knees. She moves to stand between his open legs.

“Iris please,” he groans as his lower lip juts out in a pout. She can tell he’s having a hard time resisting, although she hasn’t even started the teasing. “Let me take a turn on you.”

She shakes her head and traces a finger along his lip and then brings it to her lips, slowly inserting it into her mouth as she holds eye contact with him. He gasps then, eyes glued to her finger as his mouth opens in shock.

She removes the finger from her mouth and meets the hem of her shirt with both hands. Her arms lift her blouse over her head where she meets Barry’s gaze once more, the amazement on his face more evident as his mouth widens. 

“Jesus Iris –“ he says as he lifts a hand, only to put it back down. He had never seen her wear something like this before. Sure she had some sexy lace stuff but he's never seen a corset. It pushed her breasts together nicely, forming perfectly rounded cleavage that he wishes he could put his face between. 

She slowly traces herself around her breasts, bringing her hands down to her jeans to slowly tug them off. She steps out of them to reveal the rest of her outfit, with a lace thong that attached to the garter she wore on both of her thighs which spanned the length of her legs in a transparent hosiery. Kicking the jeans off of her foot, she looks back at him only to see his head tilted towards the ceiling and his eyes squeezed shut, muttering something under his breath that sounded something like ‘ _this woman is going to kill me_ ’. 

“Barry” she whispers, but gets no reply. She traces his collarbone and he finally looks back at her but staring at her panties instead of her eyes.

“Iris… I – I swear I’m going to come apart right here… I’m not going to last. Damn it - please let me touch you…” he begs, meeting her eyes. His eyebrows are pulled together, pleading with her. His hands are at his sides, fists filled with their comforter as his knuckles turn an even whiter shade than their usual pale color. She’s grateful that he’s already begging, but since she’s gone to all of the trouble to buy the lingerie, she’d rather keep it on a little while longer before he’s peeling her out of it.

“It’s okay baby, just relax,” she purrs as her fingers make their way into his soft hair, gently scraping at his scalp. His eyes roll back into his head as he hums in approval. She brushes a light kiss to his forehead before removing her hands to bring them to herself. She ghosts touches along her collarbones then to her breasts, gently squeezing herself and moaning quietly. 

“Shit,” Barry growls, focused on her hands doing the job he would kill for. She’s tracing herself all over, bringing her fingers down to her center, making small circles on her clit outside her panties. She throws her head back then, gasping as she continues her motions. She’s never been more beautiful to him, even in her teasing. It’s killing him to not touch her, but seeing her pleasure herself is something else entirely. Barry had dreamed of this countless times as an adolescent, but seeing her hair sprawled out against her chest and her head thrown back in ecstasy, he can’t stop the heat building up within his core. If she was allowed to pleasure herself, then why couldn’t he? She didn’t say _he_ was off limits. His breath catches in the back of his throat as he grabs himself, slowly pumping his length as he keeps his gaze fixed on her fingers. Without warning he begins to vibrate again, unable to contain his excitement, his body needing a release that she’s trying to delay.

Feeling the charge in the air around her, she looks down to Barry who is a blur before her. She can see his hand wrapped around himself working on the release that belongs to her. “Bartholomew Allen, what are you doing?” she reprimands, knowing he wouldn’t be able to play along, his eagerness getting the best of him.

“I can’t wait anymore,” he says, his voice masked by his vibrations. This was a voice Iris heard on rare occasions, only when he was in an excited state like he is now or when she heard it before she knew his secret identity. Back when she had a crush on him, that voice would keep her up at night and she’s glad the association is still one of wanting. At the sound of it, her walls clench in excitement as her folds begin to dampen even more. She’s never told him how this voice makes her feel, not wanting him to have something that he could tease her with, but she’s grateful when it accidentally comes into play.

He can tell she’s trying to decide if she wants to continue to tease him or finally relent, allowing him to come. She takes his hands and places them on her waist as she straddles his lap, placing both hands on either sides of his face. She can feel his hardness beneath her, just a thin layer of lace coming between their two pleasure points. She holds his face in her hands, waiting for him to calm himself. She can feel his relief at their newfound contact as he closes his eyes and tries to concentrate. He finally stops vibrating beneath her and smiles at her with a sheepish grin, embarrassed at how she’s able to make Central City's fearless man in a mask fall apart at her will. 

She gently presses her lips to his in a slow, languid kiss, darting her tongue into his mouth. He keeps his hands where she’s placed them but squeezes her ever so tightly. At this, her tongue makes more urgent moves in his mouth, dancing her way along with his and deepening the kiss. She gently pushes him down on the bed, fingers making their way back into his hair. Excited to see his sex hair again, she gently pulls on it, grinding her hips against his hard length. 

“Iris,” he whimpers between kisses, desperate to have himself inside of her, feeling her pussy grow more and more wet as it moves against his groin. 

She pulls back to look at him, his eyes slowly opening to meet hers as she searches his face. He’s been as good as could be expected and she knows she’s surprised him due to him vibrating twice and the look of utter shock that’s been glued to his face all evening. “What the hell” she says, as she sits back up and grabs his length, gently teasing her folds with his tip.

“Thank god,” Barry rasps, grabbing Iris and flipping himself on top of her, trailing his arm down her leg until his hand meets the crook of its bend. He grinds himself into her as he hikes her leg around his waist. He tries to unbuckle her tights from her underwear to make them easier to peel off, but she stops him.

“Barry I don’t want to rip these! It was hard enough to get on,” she complains, fixing the straps he began to undo.

“That’s fine,” he growls as he meets her lips again, thinking she’ll be even hotter in what little she has on. He moved his fingers to slide her panties out of the way, only to discover that there’s already a hole in them, easily making room for him to tease her slick entrance. 

“They make underwear like this? What genius should I be thanking?” he muses with a light chuckle, slowly encircling her heat with his thumb. This elicits a shiver from Iris, squirming beneath the work of his fingers. 

“Yeah it’s pretty handy, isn’t it?” she laughs, loving how Barry is still her loveable nerd even while he’s doing all but nerdy things to her.

“You should buy them in every style they offer, that would make this a lot easier,” he says as he dips his head down between her legs, running his tongue along her clit and tasting her the desire pooled in her heat.

“Babe – I love this… I do… but I wanted tonight to be about you,” she manages to get out, trying to hold on to her strength before she comes at his lavishing movements.

“Oh, trust me. Tonight has been mind-blowing Iris, multiple fantasies of mine have come to life and I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else but between your legs,” he says with a wink before returning his tongue to her mound.

He adds a couple of fingers to the mix, reveling in the taste of her and smell of her. Her hands have made their way into his hair, clenching him tighter when particular movements make her twitch beneath him. 

“Barry, I want you inside of me,” she pleads, pulling his head away from her. This is music to his ears and he plants a kiss on her sex, causing her to jump before kissing his way up her body. He can smell his favorite scent of lotion on her and appreciates the sentiment. He stops at her breasts, kissing his way along the lace that covers her, slowly licking between her cleavage. He gently pulls the lace back, careful not to rip the delicate fabric in order to free her breasts. Her nipples are hard and perky as he takes one into his mouth and rolls the other between his fingers. 

She gasps at the sensation, feeling a new ball of heat rush through her body. “Bear, now, please?” she begs. 

“Not so fun being teased is it?” he mocks with a straight face, amazed at how beautiful her face looks with her jaw hanging open, a soft moan passing through her lips. 

Unable to contain the excitement he’s been feeling for what seems like ages, he decides to grant her wish, slowly teasing her entrance a few times before entering her. Both of their breaths hitch at the feeling of being completed as Barry sinks into her. He pauses as a small shudder passes through his body, all electric that leaves him tingling, before slowly working within her. Her hands make their way to his back, clawing at his flesh as he meets her thrust for thrust, hitting her G spot over and over again. 

Her panties have created more friction, only adding to her pleasure causing her to feel the warmth unfold within her. “Bear – I’m really close… fuck,” she moans as he quickens his pace, adding a vibrating finger to her clit for good measure. “Come… come with me babe.” 

Damn it she’s so beautiful, her head thrown back as she lets go. Her walls tighten around him and his movements are quickened by the added wetness that comes from her orgasm. He’s lost in the sight and feels his own control break, pulsing his warmth into her as his hips jerk at the sensation as an “Iris” leaves his lips. 

He then collapses on her, absolutely spent by the strength it took to hold out as long as he did. He can feel both of their hearts pounding where their slick chests meet, their quick breaths synching up as they try to calm down. 

“Why… why on earth did you do all of this for me?” he questions in a whisper, both spent and lost in wonder at how he got so lucky to spend his life with a goddess.

“Well, last weekend you surprised me with some of the best sex ever, so I wanted to return the favor,” she smiles as she plants a wet kiss on his forehead. 

“Iris, you know you never owe me anything,” he says worriedly, scared that he’s made her feel like she must repay him for going down on her. He genuinely enjoyed doing so, not to receive something in return.

This gets him a slap on the chest. “Bartholomew, how dare you even say that. _Of course_ I know that I don’t owe you anything. You are my soulmate and I happen to love you and love seeing your fuck faces, so don’t for one second think that I am trying to keep score here,” she says in all seriousness. Relief washes over him as he pulls her tighter to himself.

“I’m sorry Iris. I know you don’t think that. I just got worried that I made you feel like it was a balancing act. Forget I mentioned it,” he says as he smooths her hair.

“I just wanted to try and encourage you to be more confident about what we do in our bedroom, and if that meant wearing this” – she gestures down her body – “then I’m going to do it.” She says as she pecks the tip of his nose. 

He breaks out in a full smile, his eyes crinkling around the edges. “Well if it means I get to see you wear this more often, I’ll do whatever you say, Miss West.”

“Sounds like we have an agreement,” she nods her approval, taking in the sight of her fiancé’s beautiful smile and tousled sex hair. “And as long as you keep your hair like this more often, it’s REALLY hot,” she says as she mockingly fans herself.

“I can’t believe I left the house this morning like this. I could’ve seen your dad before I fixed it,” he laughs and shakes his head at the horror he was lucky enough to miss out on. 

“Well as long as you’re around me, I wouldn’t mind you keeping it this way.” She runs her hand through his short locks for good measure, keeping the hair out of his eyes but fanned across his forehead.

“Whatever you want babe”. He pulls her close to place a gentle kiss on her swollen lips, so grateful to have a fiancée that loves him enough to do such extravagant acts of love for him. “I love you so much, and I’m excited for a lifetime of nights like these that lie ahead of us.”

“I love you too Barry, and I can’t wait to add your last name to my own.” She couldn’t believe how lucky she felt to be so loved by this man, who could run at super-human speed but would take all the time in the world to make her happy. 

Iris changed out of her lingerie and rejoined Barry in bed, both of them exhausted but sated at their lovemaking, tangling up in each other before falling into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
